DejaVoo
by unprettyxxgirl
Summary: Craig is having a 'visitor' and maybe his relative is in connection with Sean... and is Ashley jealous of her? and if so will the rumors about her and Jimmy reflect on Ash's and Craigs interaction? FIND OUT! {Ending chap!}
1. Introduction

"So your cousin is coming to visit? What day?" Sean asked as he Craig Marco and Spinner walked over to Craig's house.  
  
"Wednesday, you guys, this isn't a visit it's permanent," Craig reminds them. Marco shrugs.  
  
"How old is he?" Marco asked.  
  
"SHE's 14 in grade 9," Craig answered. Spinner stopped.  
  
"She? 14? 9th? Staying in your house? Am I the only one tuning in here?" Spinner chuckled.  
  
"Um, cousin; relative. Not happening"  
  
"Is she hot?"  
  
"I haven't met her. She is kind of like my cousin. Joey's niece so she is my NEW cousin that I haven't yet met. Anyways, it's only Monday," Craig shrugs. The four sit down on the steps.  
  
"Hope she isn't a nightmare," Sean says rolling his eyes. Joey suddenly walks out of the house.  
  
"Craig, telephone," Joey says tossing Craig the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Craig, it's Ash"  
  
"Hey Ash" Craig smiles. Spinner laughs.  
  
"Craig moves on fast, from his 'sis-reminder' to a vampire," Spinner teases.  
  
"I was just asking, do you want me to do some more research on our science report, or do you want to do it?" Ashley asked. Craig blushed.  
  
"No it's okay I'll uh, get it done," Craig grinned.  
  
"Alright, see ya later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Aw did I offend Ashley?" Spinner laughed. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hi, is Joey there?" a sweet voice asked. Craig thought the voice sounded like heaven he knew the girl had to have a singing career.  
  
"Yeah? Who's this?"  
  
"Amya, I am suppose to be there this week," The girl explained. Craig's smile faded.  
  
"Amya? Yeah, Wednesday I heard," Craig said bumping Spinners arm. Spinner quickly snatched the phone.  
  
"Amya," Sean whispered to himself.  
  
"So your coming?!" Spinner asked. Amya giggled.  
  
"Yes, that would be me." Spinner was dazzled by her voice as well. "So, your name?"  
  
"Gavin, but uh, call me Spinner," He said. Amya laughed again.  
  
"Well Spinner. can I speak to Joey now?"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"Ter, that skirt looks amazing on you," Paige complimented. Terri agreed with Paige with a grin. Ashley ran quickly in fear of being late when she accidentally bumped into Paige.  
  
"Sorry," Ashley apologized.  
  
"For what? Bumping into me or not calling me yesterday when you said you would?" Paige glared.  
  
"I tried! Your phone was busy!"  
  
"Yeah? And now is my time," Paige said stomping off. Ashley looked at her. Terri stayed behind.  
  
"What's with her?" Ashley asked.  
  
"She's paranoid," Terri said walking with Ashley down the hall.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Spinner is going on and on about this girl Amya and she's jealous even though she won't admit it"  
  
"Amya? Who's that?"  
  
"Craig's ex-girlfriend, cousin something like that, says the rumor"  
  
"Well that rumor is false because Craig would have told me. We talk about everything together"  
  
"Well let's find out," Terri said looking over towards Craig Jimmy and Spinner. The two walked over to them as they both smiled. Terri at Spinner, Ashley at Craig.  
  
"Hey Craig!" Ashley grinned. Craig smiled back.  
  
"Hey, how's life?"  
  
"Good, I guess. I uh, heard a stupid rumor about an ex-girlfriend visiting you named Amya," Ashley said. Craig shook his head.  
  
"Please, she's my cousin," Craig corrected. Ashley's smile faded.  
  
"Oh, I just thought you would have told me," Ashley said looking at the ground. "Excuse me," Ashley said pushing Terri to the side moving through. Terri soon followed.  
  
"What was that?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Maybe she's jealous," Jimmy suggested.  
  
"I don't think that's it" 


	2. More Than Friends

"Ash? What was that?" Terri called from down the halls. Ashley fixed her eyes ahead of her as Terri echoed. Terri yelled again. "Ash!" Ashley turned around facing her.  
  
"Talk," Ashley said tipping her head as Terri caught her breath. Terri looked at her as she gave out one last huff.  
  
"What was that back there?" Terri repeated. Ashley shook her head.  
  
"I don't know what you mean"  
  
"Ash, are you upset at something? Terri asked.  
  
"It's just, Craig and I are like so close, and I thought he would have told me"  
  
"Ash, c'mon. it's not a big deal!"  
  
"To me it is! I want him to feel he can talk to me about anything!" Ashley said looking up at the ceiling. Terri shook her head as she chuckled. Terri took out a blue slip from her pocket and handed it to Ashley. Ashley glared at the note then set her eyes on Terri. Ashley took the note as if it were a new thing to her. Terri smiled and walked off. Ashley turned and watched Terri walk away. She took her attention back to the note and tucked it in her binder as she walked over to class.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Ashley bit into her sandwich but then soon put it down. Alone she sat staring at her painted nails and dark clothes. She thought about Craig. Was she really over reacting or were they growing apart? Ashley glanced over at her binder where the blue slip was hidden. She carefully took the binder and silently slipped the note from under the black folder. As she started to open it Jimmy sat next to her.  
  
"What's that?" He asked with a smirk on his face. She shook her head and inserted it back into her folder.  
  
"Nothing," she stated.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Jimmy asked bumping his shoulder against hers. Ashley was sort of shocked at the question she hesitated to look directly at him, fear of his eyes. But now, she wasn't worried to find something unexpected. She looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"I don't know," Ashley widened her smile.  
  
"How about a movie, get your mind off everything," Jimmy said. Ashley thought she seen Jimmy's eyes ease closer, falling into hers. She swallowed hard and answered.  
  
"Maybe," Ashley said standing up with the smile. She grabbed her binder and her trash. "Call me, if you still have my number," Ashley winked walking away. Jimmy chuckled to himself as he stood up walking the other way.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"Emma, can you help me with this assignment. it sucks," Sean said catching up with his girlfriend Emma and her friend Manny. Emma shook her head.  
  
"Sean, you know I have to go shopping with Mom tonight. She wants me to help her pick out clothes for the new baby since I'm dealing with it too," Emma sighed. Sean through his hand through his hair as he let out a groan. "Ask one of your buddies to help you," Emma suggests. Sean gives her a look.  
  
"Their dumber than me"  
  
"Sean, I can't help you tonight, I'm sorry," Emma repeated. Manny stood up to the plate.  
  
"Craig has like, a B+ in Mr. Simpson's class. ask him," Manny suggests. Sean lets out a smile.  
  
"Thanks Manny," Sean yips. Manny and Emma laugh a little.  
  
"Good luck," Emma calls. Emma turns to Manny and starts to walk slowly towards the school. "I hope Craig can help him," Emma states. Manny nods.  
  
"He will I know Craig. He was my boyfriend at one point," Manny laughed at the thought.  
  
"Maybe Craig could help him with relationship skills too," Emma says looking away. Manny's eyebrows suddenly slant.  
  
"What'd you mean?" Manny asked. Emma took her eyes to the ground.  
  
"He isn't as. how do I put this.. Romantic, as he use to be," Emma said moving her head from side to side. Manny bit her lip.  
  
"Its Sean, he isn't the lovey-dovey type," Manny reassured her. Emma stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Manny, maybe we shouldn't be more than friends," Emma said as if she was guessing. Manny looked at her. Manny shook the thought out of her mind.  
  
"Let's get to class, okay?"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\ 


	3. Confusion

"The little creep slid under the table trying to see up my skirt," Ellie explained to Ashley. Ashley made a face in disgust.  
  
"J.T. did that? That's almost as bad as him liking Paige," Ashley chuckled. Ellie shook her head.  
  
"I was violated here," Ellie reminded. Ashley kept on laughing. Ellie rolled her eyes. Ellie then looked over at the quiet Ashley.  
  
"What's on the mind of Ashley today?" Ellie asked. Ashley shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, just a simple confusion," Ashley chuckled. Ellie didn't buy it. "What?" Ashley asked.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Jimmy asked me out on a date," Ashley confessed. Ellie stopped her.  
  
"Please don't tell me you said yes?"  
  
"I said yes," Ashley shrugged. Ellie groaned.  
  
"Do you two know the words GIVE IT A REST?"  
  
"I couldn't say no. besides there is such thing as second chances"  
  
"Second?! Ash, either your way off or you don't know how to count," Ellie said sarcastically.  
  
"Ellie he. I'll uh, I'll call you later," Ashley said walking out the door. Ashley started walking home when Paige called to her.  
  
"Ash, I just want to apologize for this morning, I um, was a little upset at something," Paige said as if nothing had happen.  
  
"Um okay. apology accepted," Ashley said confused. Paige nodded.  
  
"I hear you have a date tonight with a certain someone," Paige smiled. Ashley's smile flooded her face.  
  
"I don't know I mean, It'll be weird"  
  
"Hun, take a chance, or live it up. Anyways, Spinner is waiting I'll uh, talk to you later," Paige said walking away. Ashley started down the block.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"Em, can I catch a ride with you?" Manny said running down the stairs catching up to Emma. Emma nodded.  
  
"Do you want to come shopping with me and Mum?" Emma asked standing there as Manny caught her breath.  
  
"Your mom wouldn't mind?" Manny asked still out of breath. Emma shook her head.  
  
"No," Emma told her. Manny nodded.  
  
"Okay good," Manny said picking up her backpack. Emma's mom soon pulled up and the two ran up to the car. Emma's mom, Christine, rolled downs her window as Emma gestured her to do.  
  
"Mum, Manny is going to tag along, I didn't think you would mind," Emma announced. Christine nodded.  
  
"Get in before I change my mind," she joked. When the two were in the car, Sean's eye caught them before they pulled off, but as he hurried to the car, the quickly pulled off not noticing him. Sean let out a big huff. Sean walked back over to Craig. Craig looked at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" Craig asked. Sean shrugged.  
  
"Actually, no. you can't"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Ashley sat on her bed that was a pool of black. Her whole room was filled with the night. The curtains enclosed her room not letting in the sun. Her clothes mixed in to it. Ashley took out her also, black journal and began to write exactly what her mind read:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Jimmy's changed. I've changed. Asking me out was a total shock! Seeing Hazel and Jimmy at the dance I mean, who would have thought? I wouldn't have. When he asked me out, he seemed so calm about it, like he knew I would say yes. Am I that predictable but I don't know if I even have fee-  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and Ashley jumped. She slammed down the pen and carefully picked it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Ash, what's up?" Jimmy said happily. Ashley smirked as she folded her arms.  
  
"Trying to pick out clothes," Ashley said keeping Jimmy one step away. She always wanted to give a guy some cheesy pick-up line to keep him guessing.  
  
"So you are going?"  
  
"Hum, if you mean to see that new movie Deranged, yes," Ashley chuckled. Jimmy managed to let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Be ready by 7:30.date," Ashley let out a laugh.  
  
"Sure. date"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\ 


	4. Faded Image

Ashley put on a lacey black shirt that came down to her elbows. Her black pants fell over her loafers and she tied black lace around her hips. She wore dark brown lipstick with gloss and light black eye shadow for a finishing look. She inserted all her earrings and all her jewelry was shown. She then brushed her short black hair over and over. She looked at herself in the tall mirror and couldn't help but put on a finishing smile.  
  
"Ash! Jimmy's here!" Her mom, Kate called down the stairs. She looked towards her door then back at her mirror. She then walked slowly down the steps to see Jimmy waiting. Ashley folded her hands into one another and walked towards him. Kate looked at the two. "You two have fun. Be back by 10," Kate said walking away. Ashley walked out the door shutting it behind her bringing Jimmy and herself to kissing distance. Ashley looked at him as he looked back.  
  
"Um, let's start walking, I don't want to miss the movie," Ashley said moving Jimmy out of the way. Jimmy soon followed her.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Sean sat at his desk trying to figure out the homework. It all seemed to bottle up inside him. Emma, school. he didn't know what to do. Sean started to doze off, leaning against the cold wood. He suddenly sees a girl, she looks familiar and she looked very pretty. As she walked toward him her voice sounded off, like a magical star. She had short blonde hair and tanned skin. She had light green eyes and full glossy pink lips. As she blinked, she started to say his name. Before she could say anything to him, he awoke to find Tracker hovering over him.  
  
"You fell asleep," Tracker stated. Sean shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, I uh, I'm a little tired," Sean said. Tracker then walked away. Sean thought about the girl but could now only remember her outline. Her image was fading. He tried to forget the fantasy girl and focus on his work.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Ashley walked into the movies. It seemed like the movie was unpopular since only two people were there. Jimmy came up behind Ashley holding onto her hips which made Ashley jump. The guy glanced at Ashley a laughed a little.  
  
"You mix wonderfully," the guy laughed. Ashley started to walk without Jimmy.  
  
"Shut up," Jimmy said following her. Ashley sat down stubbornly and stared at the seats in front of them. Jimmy sat down putting his hand around her. "Ignore him"  
  
"How can I? I hate people that judge. i-i'ts stupid," Ashley adds. Jimmy kisses her cheek.  
  
"That's why I love you," Jimmy whispered. Ashley quickly turned to him looking into his eyes. As they leaned in for the kiss. Ashley pulled away. Jimmy looked at her.  
  
"What?" He said taking back his hand from behind her neck. Ashley shook her head.  
  
"I shouldn't be here," Ashley said standing up and sliding through the aisles out the door. Jimmy let out a huff and followed. He followed her and quickly pull her back by her arm.  
  
"Ash, what's wrong?" Jimmy said firmly.  
  
"Jimmy, we both know," Ashley said starting to walk off. Jimmy pulled her back.  
  
"We both know what?" Jimmy said trying to whisper.  
  
"Jimmy, we should have never thought we are meant to be together. it's over. we both need to face it," Ashley admitted. Jimmy looked at her knowing that what she was saying was the truth. Jimmy nodded.  
  
"I'll call my mom," Ashley said walking away. Jimmy watched the dark girl slowly slip away.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Craig woke up ready for the new day.  
  
"Today is the day my friend," Craig said to Joey as he slept. Joey looked up at Craig in a glitch.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Amya is coming," Craig reminded him. Joey nodded and laid back down. Craig shook Joey.  
  
"I'm walking to school now, I'll uh, see you after!" Craig said walking out of the room.  
  
Craig closed the door behind him walking out into the hot sun. He started to walk as other people walked in the same direction. He strung his backpack up on his shoulders. As he did, he caught a glance of a short skinny girl, long wavy brown hair and light green eyes with a glistening complexion. Craig smiled. She also caught a glance of him. She turned twice and ran towards him. Craig stopped confused why she would.  
  
"Hi, um, are you Craig?" The girl asked. Craig grinned.  
  
"Yeah, um, why?" Craig asked stupidly.  
  
"I'm Amya. Mom and I got lost. We came early; I wanted to start my school day today. I'm already enrolled," Amya grinned back her teeth sparkling. Craig's smile faded at the thought of her being his relative.  
  
"Well our house is right there," Craig pointed. She nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll go tell mom. Wait right here I'll walk to school with you, Craig," She said running away. As she ran Craig checked her out from the back. He tried to take his eyes away knowing they would have to act like relatives. Soon, she walked back in a huff. "Let's go!" She said still grinning. As they started to walk Craig decided to ask some questions.  
  
"So where did you two come from?" Craig asked.  
  
"Oh, the U.S." Amya nodded.  
  
"What state?"  
  
"California."  
  
"Didn't bring your boyfriend with you?" Craig joked but in a way asking if she was single.  
  
"Boyfriend? No, I had a boyfriend. He uh, moved away. We don't talk anymore. I don't really date no one cute enough," Amya giggled. Craig chuckled back. "How about you. any girlfriend?" Amya asked. Craig shook his head.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
As the two approached the school Craig saw Jimmy and Spinner. Amya and Craig greeted the two.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Amya," Craig pointed out. Amya shyly waved. Jimmy and Spinner kept staring at her.  
  
"Is one of you Spinner?" Amya giggled. Spinner nodded.  
  
"Y-yah."  
  
"You look way cuter than you sound," Amya joked. She bumped Craig's arm. "I better get to the office. I really need a locker. bye!" Amya said walking up the stairs keeping to herself. Craig bit his lip.  
  
"Whoa, THAT'S Amya? Degrassi is going to be a good year," Spinner chuckled.  
  
"Wow, she hit me by storm," Jimmy smiled. Sean soon approached the three. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "It suddenly seems crowded, I'll catch you guys later," Jimmy said walking away. Sean rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dude, you just missed it! The new girl Amya came she's like. J. Lo meets Britney," Spinner grinned. Sean chuckled.  
  
"Really? I need to see to believe," Sean said tilting his head. The three heard the bell ring and quickly ran inside.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Amya started quickly down the halls. She was really paranoid. about everything. She accidently bumped into Ashley spilling all her books onto the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Amya said pulling the books into her arms. Ashley bent down to help.  
  
"It's okay. first day?" Ashley asked. Amya nodded.  
  
"Was yours the same?" Amya asked. Ashley shook her head.  
  
"I'm Ashley by the way," Ashley said as Amya stood up.  
  
"Amya," She smiled. Ashley stared at Amya now noticing why everyone was talking about her. How Craig didn't tell her about Amya. Ashley turned away and started to class. Amya let down her hand, unshook. Amya bit her lip and continued to Ms. Kwan's class.  
  
"Okay let's get started," Ms. Kwan started off, "we have a new student among us, Ms. Amya Lilac." Amya stood up and waved to everyone. Ms. Kwan gestured to Amya to stand in front of the class. Amya and Ms. Kwan stood side by side. "Let's not keep everyone guessing, tell them about yourself," Ms. Kwan encouraged. Amya nervously cleared her throat.  
  
"I-I'm Amya Lilac, I t-transferred here from the U.S. I um, I'm 14 soon going onto 15. I'm hoping to meet a lot of um, great new people," Amya swallowed nervously chuckling. Ashley stared at the floor while everyone seemed fairly interested. Ms. Kwan nodded.  
  
"Alright, were happy you're here Amya, but let's start."  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Amya came into the cafeteria without any food. She wasn't hungry, the butterflies confused her hunger. Craig came in front of her. As Sean Spinner and Jimmy approached the two. Amya's back faced them.  
  
"Oh Sean, meet Amya," Craig said turning her around.. Amya took one look at Sean and sharply gasped.  
  
"SEAN?! IS THAT YOU?!" 


	5. They Meet

Sean stared back at Amya confused.  
  
"Yeah?" He said. Amya shook her head.  
  
"It's me!" Amya said pointing to herself. Sean blinked again.  
  
"Amya," He whispered to himself. He saw the image in his head. The girl with short blonde hair. "You've changed," He added. Jimmy and Spinner looked at each other wondering what was going on. Amya felt her now long hair.  
  
"Yeah, I know," She said. Amya, soon remembering the two's past, walked away. She put her hand to her head and started to walk faster pushing through everyone. Everyone stared at Sean as he watched her fade.  
  
"What was that?" Spinner asked. Sean turned back, looking at the floor. Sean looked at the three and walked off, tracing where Amya had been. He walked through the halls trying to find her. Then he saw Amya going through her locker. She looked as if she had been crying but she wasn't anymore. Sean walked over to her.  
  
"Amya," Sean said in a whisper as he got closer. Amya bit her lip as she turned to him.  
  
"It's been. awhile," Sean started.  
  
"For me it has. without any notice without anything you move away from me! I didn't know where you went!" Amya sobbed. "You don't know how that feels to lose your boyfriend. I thought we had everything and then I hear from neighbors you moved out of the Country without saying good-bye"  
  
"We were young"  
  
"Excuse me? What your saying Is that we didn't have anything?"  
  
"I tried to tell you but I couldn't. they told me I had to live with my brother"  
  
"So no calls? No E-mails. No post cards?" Amya said calming down. Sean let his head hang down. "I loved you, Sean and I have been missing you. It's been almost six years without you, and now I'm here with you, I'm happy. don't doubt that but I remember what you did," Amya said almost whispering. Sean's head darted up and looked at Amya with happiness.  
  
"I missed you too"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"Has no one helped me out here?" Emma said referring to the G.M. foods. Toby shook his head.  
  
"I'm hungry!" He said stuffing a burger into his mouth. Manny shook her head also.  
  
"Em, can't you like take a break from protesting?" Manny suggested.  
  
"Manny if I did that, people will think I'm a joke!" Emma sighed. J.T. leaned over Emma's shoulders.  
  
"People already think you're a joke. hey Manny are you going to eat that?" J.T. said stealing her small basket of fries. Manny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now, I'm not"  
  
"Hey have you guys seen Sean?" Emma asked looking around the cafeteria. Manny shook her head.  
  
"Maybe he's with Craig, after all, he still may need help with that MI assignment," Manny assured her. Emma shook her head.  
  
"No, Craig's right there," Emma pointed. Manny looked over at Craig as well.  
  
"Oh, well maybe he's just doing something"  
  
"He always meets us at lunch"  
  
"Wanna go look for him?"  
  
"No, you stay here. I'll go look"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"So, why did you come here?" Sean asked as the two sat down leaning against the lockers.  
  
"My sick Grandma lives here, so we decided to move here. Although, we don't have a house so were staying with my uncle Joey until we get a house," Amya answers. Sean nods. "You have friendly buddies, by the way," Amya said referring to Spinner. Sean laughed.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I can't believe I'm seeing you again. You don't look any different. maybe more cuter," Amya giggled sliding closer. Sean chucked as she did. They gazed at each other, staring at one another. Amya felt her heart beating faster. Sean swallowed hard, he knew how much beautiful she had gotten. She grew up. He wanted to kiss her and hold her so bad. But he couldn't.  
  
"Sean?" Emma called from down the halls. Amya and Sean looked at her. Sean quickly stood up and soon Amya did too.  
  
"Emma," Sean said nervously, "this is Amya, an old.. Friend from uh.. Waseca Beach," Sean said helping Amya up. Emma walked slowly over to meet her. Amya smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Amya," she said shaking her hand.  
  
"Emma Nelson," Emma introduced. Amya nodded.  
  
"Are you two friends?" Amya asked scared of the answer. Sean didn't respond. Emma turned to Sean then to Amya.  
  
"No were. together," Emma nodded. Amya tried to keep her smile but couldn't  
  
"Oh," Amya sighed. Amya shook the thought out of her head. "Well uh, I'm going to class. it'll be starting in a minute," Amya said walking away. Sean watched her walk away as Emma looked at Sean.  
  
"Old friends, huh?" Emma asked. Sean nodded. Emma nodded back. Something seemed wrong. very wrong.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Jimmy was happy the day was over. He tried keeping Ashley off his mind but couldn't. He took out his CD player and waited for Spinner. like he always did. Instead. he got Craig.  
  
"Hey man," Craig said yanking the headphones off Jimmy, jokingly.  
  
"Oh, hey," Jimmy said sliding the player into his backpack.  
  
"You've been quiet like all day. What happened?" Craig asked. Jimmy shrugged.  
  
"A lot on my mind," Jimmy answered.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Ashley," Jimmy responded simply.  
  
"Oh, what about her?" Craig interestingly asked. Jimmy shrugged again.  
  
"Our date"  
  
"Date? What date?" Craig swallowed.  
  
"We went on a date yesterday." Jimmy bit his lip. Craig nodded.  
  
"Hm, nice. I'll see you around Jimmy," Craig said patting Jimmy's shoulder as he walked away. Jimmy nodded as he stood there waiting for Spinner. He suddenly felt a drip of water on his face. He looked up at the dull sky as it started to rain quickly.  
  
"Ah, come on!" Jimmy groaned. Jimmy ran up the stairs into the school looking for Spinner. Spinner stood there bothering Ellie as she went through her locker. "Spinner dude, let's go!" Jimmy said jogging towards the too.  
  
"Save me please," Ellie said flatly. Spinner rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ellie, one date. let's just try it!" Spinner asked. Ellie took out a magic marker and pulled out Spinners shirt. She spelled the word NO and walked away closing her locker behind her. Spinner gasped and Jimmy started to laugh.  
  
"This is a new shirt! Mom's gonna kill me!" Spinner said trying to wipe it off. "It's not funny, Jimmy!"  
  
"Dude, come one. it's raining already," Jimmy laughed. Spinner looked up.  
  
"Yes!" Spinner said running outside, by then, it was raining hard. Spinner took off his shirt and started to try and scrub it off. Jimmy started laughing even more.  
  
"Spinner you, you need to," Jimmy couldn't finish the sentence. He started laughing so hard as he ran down the stairs. The two started running to Jimmy's as the rain poured down, Spinner continued to scrub.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Amya and Craig met at the house. Amya sat down with Angie playing a hand game. As Craig walked in Amya smiled at him.  
  
"Your soaked," She chuckled. Craig shrugged.  
  
"I need it. Hey Angel!" Craig said picking Angela up.  
  
"Craig, this is Amya, Amya this is Craig," Angie smiled. Amya went along with it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Craig," She chuckled. Craig nodded and walked over to Joey.  
  
"Um, any calls?" He asked. Joey shook his head.  
  
"No, expecting someone?" Joey smiled. Craig shook his head. He walked over to Amya.  
  
"Um, not to get in your business but. what happened with Sean?" Craig asked sitting down next to her. Amya seemed dense but she explained.  
  
"Me and Sean, Sean and I, use to date. Back when he lived with his parents. Everything was great! We'd call each other, give cute little kisses, and say 'I love you' like we knew what it meant. But now that I look back I did love him but anyways. he stopped calling. Stopped coming over and I hadn't heard from him in two days. Those two days, I knocked on his door constantly. nobody answered. When I asked around, they said he was gone. He moved. They didn't tell me where they didn't know. I cried so much. I missed him," Amya said staring at the floor.  
  
"But now you have him"  
  
"And now he has Emma," Amya reminded him. "And I have memories"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Ashley sat down on her bed and continued to talk with Ellie.  
  
"Yeah, Paige can be the little witch at times," Ashley said.  
  
"Yeah I know yesterday she-" Ellie stopped for a second. "Lemme call you later, Marco is beeping in"  
  
"Oh okay bye"  
  
Ashley started to put all her stuff away. Suddenly, as she was putting away her black binder, the blue slip fell out. She picked up slowly and sat it near her computer. As she finished put everything away, she opened the note, which read:  
  
Ashley,  
  
We've been friends for a while. We've been real close and you know it's true. I see you differently now more than a friend to me. I'm guessing you don't since we haven't really talked about it. I think your perfect! I think we see eye to eye but I'm wondering. are we on the same level. the same thoughts.. I'm making this into a question, kind of. To make this less guessing, less weird.. Is a date in your agenda. because it's in mine! You know my number. let me know!  
  
Craig M.  
  
Ashley gasped for air. Taken by the note she quickly picked up the phone dialing the number printed in her head.  
  
"Hello" a man called. Ashley knew it was Joey.  
  
"Hi, is Craig home?" Ashley nervously asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold on," Joey answered. Ashley waited patiently.  
  
"Hello," Craig called.  
  
"Craig, hey!" Ashley smiled. Craig swallowed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, I got the note," Ashley flirted.  
  
"Maybe you should throw it away"  
  
"What? No"  
  
"Since you already have Jimmy"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jimmy, he told me about your little date"  
  
"It was a mistake I wasn't suppose to be there"  
  
"Ash, come on. I thought we were. nevermind"  
  
"Craig, it was stupid"  
  
"I like you, Ashley"  
  
"Craig, I like you too!"  
  
"But if you liked me, why did you go on a date with Jimmy?"  
  
"Cuz I thought we were growing apart. but were not Jimmy and I are. I want to be with you Craig," Ashley grinned.  
  
"So much for connecting," Craig chuckled. Ashley giggled back. "I'll talk to you later. that date on Friday," Craig said.  
  
"Bye" 


	6. Grand Idea

Amya slipped books into her locker. She looked into her mirror. She saw her face red from running. Her make-up was sweated off. She went in her pocket and reapplied it. She smiled in the mirror trying to see through the hurt. As she glanced behind her she saw a dark figure. Maybe she too was hiding from the hurt behind her heavy make-up. She recognized her as Ashley. She turned to her biting her lip. Ashley walked closer.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like a weirdo the other day," Ashley smiled. Amya smiled back.  
  
"It's okay," Amya said accepting the apology. "I've been going through a lot and what I need right now is a friend to talk too," Amya said sweetly. Ashley nodded as she held out her hand.  
  
"Ashley," She said starting over. Amya chuckled a little as she shook her hand.  
  
"Amya"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Emma rushed to find Sean hoping he was alone. He then spotted him talking to Spinner and Marco. Emma quickly stopped to chat.  
  
"Sean! Where have you been?" Emma said smiling. Sean's eyebrows slanted.  
  
"Um, right here," Sean replied. Emma chuckled.  
  
"Right um, what are you doing Friday?" Emma said still grinning. Sean shrugged.  
  
"Um, noth-" the bell interrupted his answer. "I'll talk to you later," Sean said walking away. Emma nodded as she ran to find Manny.  
  
"Emma!" Manny called. Emma turned around to find Manny. "Emma, I want you to take this quiz!" Manny said handing her a piece of paper which looks like a printed out quiz from the internet.  
  
"Quiz of Match Making," Emma read as she made a face. Emma slammed the paper onto Manny's hands. Emma started to walk away. Manny followed.  
  
"Emma, this will let you know if you and Sean are the real match," Manny explained. Emma rolled her eyes.  
  
"It will let me know nothing Manny, it's garbage!"  
  
"You need an opinion just take it!" Manny said tucking the paper between Emma's chest and books. Emma shook her head as she carried it into homeroom.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Amya opened her email ready to type. She looked over at Ashley as Ashley coincidentally looked back. 'Email!' Amya mouthed. Ashley nodded as Amya typed.  
  
'Ashley is it? How long have Emily and Sean been going out?' [SEND]  
  
'Yeah, it's Ashley aka Ash.. It's Emma. they have been going out for awhile. why?' [SEND]  
  
'You mean you don't know?!' [SEND]  
  
'Know what?' [SEND]  
  
'Me and Sean dated awhile back.' [SEND]  
  
'Your kidding!!!!!! I totally'  
  
"Ms. Kerwin, do you think you could pay attention. you know. attempt to actually LEARN something?" Mr. Simpson interrupted. Ashley smiled.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"The new girls style isn't that bad," Paige whispered to Hazel as they walked to their lunch table. Hazel nodded.  
  
"Their cute," Hazel agreed as they sat at the table with Jimmy Spinner. Paige looked at the three.  
  
"I'll uh, be right back," Paige smiled scrunching up her face. She walked over to Amya and tapped on her shoulder, disturbing her from the conversation with Ashley. Amya turned around. Paige grinned.  
  
"Paige Michalchuk," Paige held out her hand. Amya bit her lip as she shook it.  
  
"Amya Lilac," she smiled. Paige's smile fell into an evil frown as her eyes narrowed, she let go of her hand. Paige folded her arms.  
  
"So your Amya," Paige sneered. Amya nodded nervously. "Let's forget this ever happened cause I would hate to live my life in total humiliation," Paige said walking off to her table. Amya turned to Ashley.  
  
"Am I the hated one?" Amya said looking over her shoulder at Paige then back at Ashley.  
  
"Paige isn't the nicest person," Ashley said.  
  
"I noticed," Amya nodded. Ashley tried smiling as she walked over to the table where Craig, Ellie and Marco sat.  
  
"Hey guys," Ashley grinned. They all started to talk up a storm. Amya just tuned out. She looked around at all the people. All the students. As she caught a glimpse of Sean she fell into a daze. She wished they could be somewhere alone where they could really talk without any interruption. Amya sharply gasped. Ashley looked in he direction.  
  
"You okay?" Ashley asked. Amya looked at Ashley.  
  
"Throw a party Ashley!" Amya yips. Ashley shakes her head.  
  
"Okay. this idea came from where?" Ashley asked confused.  
  
"Throw a party, get Sean to go." Amya said hoping Ashley would get the rest. Ashley rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sean has a girlfriend and mom and Jeff would never let me throw a party," Ashley explained. "Not after what happened at the last one," Ashley finished.  
  
"C'mon Ash! Please try! I really like Sean and I know he still has feelings for me!" Amya begs.  
  
"Maybe, I'll ask and get back to you over the phone. No drinking. No drugs. No sex," Ashley said laying down the rules.  
  
"Darn Ashley, you ruined it for us," Craig joked.  
  
"Craig," Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'll beg but I know my mom she's a total life-ruiner!"  
  
"Great! Thanks Ash!" Amya said walking away. Ashley sat there confused.  
  
"Party at Ashley's" Marco chuckled.  
  
"Marco, who said you are invited?" Ashley joked.  
  
"Ha-ha.. I am invited right?" Marco looked around the table. Ashley rolled her eyes. 


	7. It's a date

Ashley looked over at the clock, only a few minutes after school. Ashley let out a sigh of boredom and headed down stairs. She quickly went down the stairs where she spotted Toby and Kate. Ashley smiled.  
  
"Hey mom," Ashley greeted. Kate smiled as she continued washing dishes.  
  
"Hey, Ash," She echoed back. Ashley stepped closer.  
  
"How was your day?" Ashley asked nervously. Kate looked at her then back at the soapy dishes.  
  
"Fine, yours?" Kate questioned. Ashley nodded.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Anything on your mind?" Kate said sitting down the dishes and turning to Ashley as she sat her hand on the wet counter. Ashley softly gasped and smiled.  
  
"Just a question," Ashley said sitting down on the cold stool keeping her eyes to Kate's. Kate's forehead bunched up as she joined Ashley at the table.  
  
"And that might be?" Kate asked. Ashley hesitated to tell, but she soon did.  
  
"I was wondering, since I'm older and more mature, can I maybe have a party?" Ashley said lifting her shoulders and squinting one eye eager and nervous of the answer. Kate let out a long sigh.  
  
"As in the one you threw in the summer after graduation for grade 8?" Kate reminded her. Ashley rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of irritation as she stood up.  
  
"Mom, I'm older! That party will never happen again, I may have been stupid then, but I'm not stupid enough to not learn from my mistakes," Ashley said trying to convince her mom it wouldn't be the same. Kate also stood to her feet.  
  
"It must be chaperoned," Kate limited. Ashley groaned.  
  
"Mom, then it will be stupid! It's not a grade 4 birthday celebration!" Ashley argued.  
  
"Ash, how do I know you'll behave yourself as well as your guests?" Kate asked biting her lip.  
  
"Oh I get it, you don't trust me"  
  
"Ash, I don't want anything to happen"  
  
"No, you don't want me to have fun"  
  
"Ashley, tell me, how do I know this wont get out of hand?" Ashley bit her lip. She knew one thing that couldn't get around Kate. It would be drastic. Ashley didn't want to do it! It was almost as worse as having Kate and Jeff there.... but not quite! Ashley had to do it or else, no party. No fun. No night of freedom.  
  
"Toby can tattle on anything I do.. he can attend," Ashley groaned at the suggestion. Kate let out a noise between a sigh and a chuckle as she stepped closer.  
  
"Deal"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
The two arrived at Jimmy's. Spinner's shirt still had the faint black marker on it.  
  
"You'll never get it out Spin," Jimmy chuckled as they walked into the house. Jimmy stopped Spinner dead in his track. "Dude, shoes, off, now!" Jimmy said pointing at the carpet. Spinner shrugged slipping his shoes off on the hard surface. Spinner put his backpack on the smooth table as he took out his dry clothes.  
  
"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom," Spinner said as he hurried to Jimmy's bathroom. Jimmy nodded as he entered his room to change into his clothes. After the two did they ended up on the couch watching the game. The two were so focused, they didn't hear the doorbell ring. Spinner suddenly heard it and bumped Jimmy's arm as his eyes stayed glued to the TV. "Pizza," Spinner managed to say. Jimmy nodded.  
  
"They can hold on," Jimmy said. The doorbell rang again. Jimmy let out a annoyed sigh and ran to the door. Spinner could hear the two talking but paid no attention. Soon, Jimmy entered the room. Spinner could smell the pizza. As he arrived, Jimmy saw Spinner jump to his feet screaming 'score!' Jimmy pulled Spinner down to the couch.  
  
"Dude, settle down," Jimmy said. He opened up the box and took out a piece as did Spinner. Spinner immediately started scrafing it down. "Spin, what do you think about Ash?" Jimmy said sitting the pizza back in the box. Spinner chewed constantly.  
  
"Smelly," Spinner said his eyes fixed on the screen. Jimmy scooted away looking at Spinner confused.  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked. Spinner took his eyes from the TV.  
  
"You asked me what do I think about trash, it's smelly! Why are you having some kind of encounter?" Spinner weirdly asked. Jimmy rolled his eyes.  
  
"I said 'ASH' not 'TRASH'," Jimmy corrected. Spinner shrugged.  
  
"I always thought of her as Paige's shadow, but now she LOOKS like a shadow," Spinner said.  
  
"I can't get over her"  
  
"What's to get over?"  
  
"Spin, she's like, irresistible"  
  
"No, Paige is irresistible. Ashley is just irritable"  
  
"Shut up. I like her, but she don't like me"  
  
"Then what can you do?" Jimmy let his face fall into his hands as he let out a long sigh.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Craig jumped up and opened the door, cautiously. There stood Ashley. Standing there smiling, which was obviously contagious because soon, Craig smiled too.  
  
"It's done raining," Craig noticed. Ashley nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Ashley said looking above her.  
  
"You here to see me?" Craig grinned. Ashley shook her head.  
  
"Um, I came to see Amya," Ashley corrected. Craig nodded in disappoint meant as he led Ashley into the house. Ashley stood there as Amya turned to see her. Amya grinned as she came to her feet, and walked over to where Ashley stood.  
  
"Hey!" Amya said happily. Ashley chuckled a little.  
  
"Hey," she repeated.  
  
"Sit down," Amya said sitting down on the couch, as did Ashley. Ashley smiled in excitement. "I see it in your eyes Ash, spill!" Amya demanded.  
  
"I talked to mom about the party," Ashley started, "she said yes!" Ashley confessed. Amya yipped in excitement. Craig soon walked over to the two licking the soda off his lips.  
  
"You alright?" Craig asked Amya. Amya chuckled.  
  
"Yeah," Amya answered. Craig nodded.  
  
"I was just telling Amya the party I'm throwing! You're invited," Ashley nervously said, half asking. Craig tilted his head from one side to another frowning his lips.  
  
"I'll be there," Craig said. Ashley stood up.  
  
"It's a date," Ashley smiled. Craig shook his head.  
  
"It's THE date"  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I don't update as much. I have so many things to do. but I'm so dedicated to my writing so yall who are a fan should feel loved. hehe. anyways.. I have to balance soccer school (8:00am-6:00pm) singing. I will always try posting on week days but I will Definitely be posting on weekends. cuz once again. I love yall. so hope you appreciate this! THANKS  
  
-ELLE 


	8. I'll get back 2 u

Craig woke up, tired. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he groaned as he moved his covers aside. He sat on the side of his bed letting out sighs and yawns. He finally jumped to his feet and looked into his mirror. His eyes barely open, his body lean and slump. He walked outside his door and yawned letting his hands fly up. He looked over and saw Amya up early. She sat there eating breakfast. She looked so innocent and quiet. Craig walked over to her and sat down. Even in the morning she looked pretty. Her dark her hair pulled back in a messy bun and her eyes glowed beautifully this morning.  
  
"Sleep good?" Amya asked entering a spoon full of cereal into her mouth. Her green eyes sparkled.  
  
"Good," Craig said cracking his back. Amya chuckled.  
  
"I hate that sound!" She said lighting up the room with a smile. She suddenly stopped smiling and put her hand close to her mouth. She let out a quiet "haaah". She then sniffed it. She made a face in disgust and stuck her tongue out. She kept her hand to her mouth. "I need to brush," she seriously said, "excuse me". Craig nodded as she walked away. Craig noticed how great Amya was. Even in two days, she was perfect! How could Sean just forget about her? It was a mystery to him.  
  
"Hey, Am, where's your mom?" Craig asked still staring at the floor. Amya walked out of the other room. Toothbrush muffling her voice.  
  
"Am?" She asked confused.  
  
"Look at that! I nicknamed you," Craig announced half smiling. Amya giggled as she sat down.  
  
"Well, mommy is at her new job, she just moved here and already getting jobs," Amya explained. Craig nodded.  
  
"Cool." Amya nodded back as she walked into the other room again. "Can't wait till that party," Craig reminded Amya. He could hear Amya laugh.  
  
"Me either! I'm so psyched!" Amya giggled again. Craig laughed to himself. "How about you? You and Ashley's big date!" Amya reminded him. Craig let out a half gasp half laugh.  
  
"That'll be something," Craig said. Amya came back into the room without her toothbrush.  
  
"Hum, I'm going to go change into my school clothes. I'll come back down here and we can walk to school together, okay?"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
"So can you come?" Ashley asked Ellie referring to the party she's having. Ellie shook her head.  
  
"Mom said yeah but ya know parties aren't my thing. I'll try to make an appearance," Ellie nodded. Ashley nodded back. Ashley passed by everyone she never noticed Sean but now she saw him. She stood in front of him stopping him.  
  
"Um, I got to get through," Sean pointed. Ashley nodded.  
  
"Sean, what are you doing tomorrow?" Ashley asked. Sean seemed surprise. He seemed more nervous now.  
  
"I don't know," he swallowed.  
  
"I'm uh, having a party tomorrow, you're invited," Ashley sighed. Sean remembered what happened at the last party and shook his head.  
  
"No thanks," Sean said.  
  
"Please, I want you there," Ashley bothered. Sean let out a sigh and bit his lip.  
  
"I'll get back to you later," Sean said walking away. Ashley smiled and turned to Ellie who stood and gawked. Ashley shook her head.  
  
"Don't ask"  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Amya walked down the halls leaving Craig to his friends. Amya looked over to see Paige and her friend. Amya let out a half smile as Paige rolled her eyes. Amya bit her lip as she hurried to her locker. She suddenly looked up to see Sean, standing there rocking back and forth sighing. waiting. Amya smiled and walked, almost modeling, over to him. Sean caught a glimpse of Amya and then turned to her smiling as he met her.  
  
"Hey," He said happily. Amya smiled.  
  
"Hey, um, what's up?" Amya asked. Sean nodded.  
  
"Nothing," he answered. Amya nodded. "Listen, I uh, I got invited to this party and I was wondering if you were going," Sean said sticking his sweaty palms into his jean pockets. Amya chuckled.  
  
"You mean Ashley's party?" she asked. Sean nodded. "Totally," Amya grinned.  
  
"Cool, cool, I'll uh, I'll see you there," Sean said walking away. Amya giggled to herself as she opened her locker.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Emma looked around the halls looking for Manny. Manny strolls down the hall looking for Emma.  
  
"Manny!" Emma called waving her hand around. Manny looked around until spotting Emma. She ran to her side.  
  
"So, take the quiz?" She asked nervously. Emma made a face.  
  
"NO? Anyways, I don't need it! I think I was overreacting about me and Sean," Emma nodded. Manny let out a sigh.  
  
"Are you sure? I heard something about his exgirlfriend rolling into town and." Manny's voice trailed off as she bit her lip. Emma turned all her attention to Manny.  
  
"I'm not jealous if that's what you're thinking! I'm not Ashley," Emma said closing her locker.  
  
"Just making sure, I just want you to be happy," Manny shrugged.  
  
"We're fine Manny," Emma said to her. Manny nodded as they walked down the halls. Manny wasn't so sure. You don't go from a problem into a relationship to a relationship that's perfect, so fast. Something was terribly wrong!  
  
"Did you hear about Ashley's party?" Manny asked.  
  
"Ugh, no! I wouldn't even WANT to hear about that. Do you remember the last party that Ashley threw?" Emma reminded Manny.  
  
"Just wondering"  
  
"You're not thinking of going are you?!"  
  
"I don't know, I might"  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid," Emma walked away.  
  
//// ---------------------::*::-------------------- \\\\  
  
Sean sat down three chairs away from Emma in MI, since he was late. Emma bit her lip and spied on him. He looked so cute! Acting like he was paying attention, letting out a sigh here and there. Emma looked back at her screen and dared to write to him. She did.  
  
'Sean, doing n-e-thing 2marrow night?' [SEND]  
  
Sean double-looked his screen to find he indeed had mail. He bit his lip and opened it. Knowing it was from Emma, he replied. I side of him didn't want Emma to know he was going to the party, he wanted to catch up with Amya, kind of, alone.  
  
'Going over to Craigs' [SEND]  
  
Emma let out a sigh of failure, she replied.  
  
'Cancel, we could go out' [SEND]  
  
'No maybe some other time' [SEND]  
  
Emma let out another sigh as she looked over at him as she stared back.  
  
"Okay so see you in class tomorrow don't forget your assignment is due tomorrow and yes J.T. that includes you!" Mr. Simpson said as the bell rang. Emma walked right past Sean and Manny. The two soon followed.  
  
"Emma!" Manny called out. Sean repeated. Emma slammed the things in her locker and closed it, as Sean observed. He walked to Emma each step making a clanking sound.  
  
"Emma, I'm sorry, okay?" Sean started. Emma looked up and remembered Amya. All over him, him all over her. She didn't want to admit but she was jealous. She smiled.  
  
"I'm just paranoid. Anyways, I know you have plans, but, maybe you and Craig could accidentally come to the party at Ashley's," Emma grinned. Manny made a face at her decision. Sean didn't want to go there with Emma, he became nervous.  
  
"I don't wanna go," Sean said quickly. Emma bit her lip.  
  
"Oh," she replied. "Maybe next weekend, like you said," Emma said backing away. Emma started down the halls as Manny followed. Sean stayed behind before hitting his foot against the locker. 


	9. Worries and Woes

Ashley sat on the steps outside of school. Everyone walked by her, not noticing. This wasn't like grade eight anymore! She was always noticed in grade 8. She was Ms. Picture-perfect, of course! Who couldn't notice her. Now, she was just the goth chick. Even when she got attention, it was negative. She wanted people to like her for her, maybe that's why she changed. She didn't want to feel like she was always wanted. She wanted to stop living her dream world, and before she could really give it up, it caught up to her. She was now treated like a person, and sometimes less. She realized she never really HAD her dream world. She actually didn't know what to think. She jumped when she heard the faint voice of Jimmy behind her.  
  
"Hi Jimmy," Ashley said sweetly. Jimmy sat down next to Ashley.  
  
"Am I invited to the big bash?" Jimmy smiled. Ashley nodded.  
  
"Only if you want to come," Ashley added.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll, I'll be there," Jimmy answered. The two sat there. Awkward silence.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for our.um-"  
  
"Date?"  
  
"Yeah, I had a lot of things going through my head,"  
  
"It's cool. It's uh, it's fine," Jimmy nodded looking down. Now less and less people spilled out of the school. Ashley stood up.  
  
"I'm going to head home," Ashley announced. Jimmy nodded as he stood up.  
  
"Are you into maybe, trying again? Maybe it was just weird for you," Jimmy asked nervously.  
  
"Sorry Jimmy, I have a date with someone else. Jimmy, I just want to be friends. o-okay?" Ashley replied walking slowly away. Jimmy stood there and watched Ashley walk away, fade, slowly down the street.  
  
"Hey Jimmy!" Spinner said jumping down the steps. Jimmy turned to look at him as he let out a sigh.  
  
"Hey Spin," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Dude, you went on a date with Ashley and didn't tell me?" Spinner asked. Jimmy's lips firmed a bit before answering.  
  
"Didn't think I needed to tell everyone," Jimmy said.  
  
"Does everyone mean me? Dude, it's going around the school and I'm the last to hear about it," Spinner said. Jimmy's head shot up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone is talking about your date, her new date. It's all so confusing," Spinner put his hand to his head.  
  
"You know who she's dating?" Jimmy asked in interest.  
  
"Yeah, Craig"  
  
"Manny your splits are awesome! Assistant star every year," Paige said watching Manny's moves. Manny smiled in thanks.  
  
"I've been working on it," Manny nodded.  
  
"Were going to be the star of the game this Saturday!" Hazel grinned holding a pom-pom in each hand. Manny walked over to the stands and sat her chin in her hands.  
  
"Hun, practice doesn't involve sitting on our bottoms," Paige said half- smiling.  
  
"Oh um, sorry I just-" Manny's voice trailed off.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Yeah it's just, I know I shouldn't be butting into my friends business but I think she's really unhappy," Manny explained looking at the wood floor she once had done the splits on.  
  
"Lemme guess, you mean Emma?" Paige said walking closer sticking out her lips.  
  
"Yeah," Manny said finally meeting Paige's eyes. "She is having problems with Sean, I KNOW IT! But she won't admit it. I just think she is trying to feel for something that isn't there," Manny spilled her guts.  
  
"Touching really," Paige laughed.  
  
"Paige, I don't want her to get hurt," Manny said half-yelling.  
  
"Okay, okay, take a downer," Paige said sitting her pom-poms down. "But you can't be Emma, believe me. There isn't much you can do, sweetie," Paige shrugged.  
  
"How can I get it through her head?" Manny asked almost desperately.  
  
"I don't know? When did I become the author of the 'advice columnist'," Paige shrugged again. Hazel stepped up.  
  
"Maybe your talking to the wrong person," Hazel suggested.  
  
"What do you mean?" Manny asked. Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"Guys, we need to practice! We don't have time for soap operas!" Paige reminded them.  
  
"Let's get back to work," Hazel said walking back to the center of the room as Paige picked up her pom-poms. Manny followed.  
  
Ashley started to clean up her room. Dirty clothes, blankets, and shoes thrown everywhere. As she listened closely she heard the doorbell. She didn't know who could be there. Kate wasn't home nor Jeff. It was just her and Toby, and he wouldn't answer it. She hurried down the steps. She saw Toby sit lazily in a chair in front of the computer. Ashley stared as the doorbell continued to ring.  
  
"What?" Toby asked. Ashley rolled her eyes and opened the door. There stood Amya each hand folded together against her long jean skirt, a smile upon her face.  
  
"Hey," Ashley greeted.  
  
"Hey," Amya said in a half-whisper. Ashley's hand flew behind her.  
  
"Come in," Ashley suggested. Amya nodded as she entered the house. She looked around. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Toby but ignored it. Toby observed the girl and swallowed hard as he stood up to greet her. He stuck out his hand.  
  
"Toby Isaacs," He smiled. Amya grinned as she shook his hand. Ashley, done closing the door, stood beside Amya.  
  
"Amya Lilac," She replied to him. Ashley rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is my little brother," Ashley said flatly. Toby then rolled his eyes as he released his hand from Amya's. Toby ignored his sister's comment.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Toby grinned.  
  
"You two," Amya said sweetly.  
  
"Um, Amya, how about we go upstairs?" Ashley asked. Amya nodded.  
  
"Bye, Toby." Amya waved going up the stairs. Toby waved back before going to his computer.  
  
"So, what's up?" Ashley asked sitting on her bed. Amya sat down with her.  
  
"The question is, what's up with you?" Amya grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You and Craig!"  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Are you guys like, officially dating yet?"  
  
"NO, the party is going to be like a date"  
  
"Ah, I see"  
  
"How about you and Sean? Everything working out okay? Like your evil plan?"  
  
"Sean is definitely coming! He told me! And he is excited about coming and meeting me here KNOWING Emma isn't coming," Amya chuckled. "You didn't invite Emma did you?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Will your brother?" Amya asked. Ashley gasped a little. The two raced down the steps to see Toby still playing on the computer. He smiled as Amya entered.  
  
"Toby did you invite anyone to the party yet?" Ashley asked. Toby nodded.  
  
"J.T." Toby answered.  
  
"That's it?" Ashley questioned. Toby made a face.  
  
"Yeah? Why?" Toby asked.  
  
"No reason"  
  
"Well I told J.T. he could invite some people, but not a lot. And oh yeah, I invited Kendra. So don't freak," Toby rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who's J.T. inviting?" Ashley panicked.  
  
"I don't know! Probably Manny Emma his friend Derek-"  
  
"He's inviting Emma?!" Amya cut in.  
  
"Mhmm. Most likely," Toby answered. The two made a groaning sound. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Toby, you ruin everything!" Ashley yelled. Amya touched Ashley's shoulder.  
  
"Ash, let's just, let's just forget it. I'll get to talk to him, even if SHE'S there"  
  
A/N: Please submit your reviews. I need it! Hope you like it so far.. There is WAY more to come! Luv ya fans!  
  
x Elle 


	10. Lucky Or Not

Friday was here. Party was that night, and Emma would most likely be arriving. Amya entered the school with Craig discussing there RECENT situations.  
  
"I'll clean up tonight, it's only fair," Amya suggested to Craig.  
  
"But you're the guest," Craig said.  
  
"Guest? I'm LIVING there, remember?" Amya reminded him. Craig nodded.  
  
"True"  
  
"So, I'll pick up tonight, don't worry! You need all the help you can get picking out your dating clothes for tonight," Amya giggled. Craig shook his head as he walked away. Amya kept laughing as she walked down the halls.  
  
"Wow, I never knew someone could have no idea what the definition of fashion means," Paige said to Hazel as they walked by Amya.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," Amya said standing up for herself. Paige then turned to her, as did Amya.  
  
"It's just so sad," Paige replied.  
  
"Paige, you're so NOT funny," Amya sneered.  
  
"And you're so NOT either," Paige said walking away. Amya shook her head as she continued to walk. She wasn't paying attention which is why she bumped into. Emma.  
  
"S-sorry," Amya said.  
  
"No problem," Emma nodded. "Hold on, are you going to Ashley's tonight?" Emma asked. Amya nodded.  
  
"Are you?" Amya asked.  
  
"I doubt it, but if your going I'll have someone to talk to," Emma grinned. Amya didn't want her to go! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER! She so did not want to be the one to talk to Emma!  
  
"Yeah," Amya managed to say.  
  
"Only people you will be talking to is me and Ashley right? You don't get along with anyone else," Emma chuckled. Amya got a little offended but went on ignoring it.  
  
"And Sean," Amya said stiffly.  
  
"No," Emma chuckled. "He isn't going," Emma added, still acting friendly.  
  
"He told me he was," Amya protested.  
  
"I asked him on a date there and he told me he was going over Craig's," Emma said with a firm eyes but with a smile. Amya became angry.  
  
"Hum, maybe he was trying to, I don't know, AVOID YOU!" Amya said stomping off. Emma's lips firmed as she watched her walk away.  
  
"Craig, are you going to come over before the party, to help me set up?" Ashley asked approaching him. Craig nodded.  
  
"Sure, if you want," Craig answered. Sean turned to her.  
  
"Am I allowed to help?" Sean asked. Ashley stared at him for a second. His lips, once on hers. "Is that a no?" Sean asked. Ashley shook the thought out of her head.  
  
"Sure," Ashley nodded. Her eyes met Craig's as she walked over to him. "See you there," Ashley said sweetly as she kissed his cheek. Ashley smiled as she walked away. Craig looked over at Sean as they began to laugh.  
  
"The web Ashley weaves," Sean commented.  
  
"That was unexpected," Craig said snapping out of the daze.  
  
"I've been in that situation," Sean said.  
  
"Not with her," Craig grinned.  
  
"Yeah, actually," Sean's voice trailed off.  
  
"Dude, gross," Craig said making a face in disgust remembering the story Sean told him. Emma soon approached them.  
  
"Sean, hey," Emma grinned. Sean smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hey Emma," he replied.  
  
"So, you still going over Craig's tonight?" Emma asked. Craig interrupted.  
  
"Nah, I'm going to Ash's party," Craig said. Emma nodded in a grin.  
  
"Then it's a date!" Emma said kissing Sean on the cheek as she walked away. Craig laughed.  
  
"Are we lucky, or what?" Craig said.  
  
"You're lucky!" Sean said with a firm face.  
  
"Dude, you're going to a party with Emma," Craig said. "Why aren't you lucky?"  
  
"Cuz I don't wanna be there with Emma! I want to be there with Amya!"  
  
A/N: Kind of short. I know. But hey look on the bright side, you got A LOT of Craig and Sean (  
  
Elle says: SUBMIT REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Choose

"Paige!" Ashley called down the halls. Paige Hazel and Terri stood there as Ashley approached. "Hey, are you three coming to my party?" Ashley asked in a grin.  
  
"Hun, if you mean tonight's party, Paige Michalchuk is not attending," Paige shrugged. Ashley's jaw dropped.  
  
"Me either," Hazel said simply.  
  
"Explanation?" Ashley said looking at the two.  
  
"Date," Paige simplified.  
  
"Double-date," Hazel added.  
  
"Who?" Ashley asked in one word. Paige came closer.  
  
"Spinner"  
  
"Jimmy," the two walked away. Ashley looked at Terri.  
  
"Is this a no for you too?" Ashley asked folding her arms. Terri smiled a little.  
  
"I'll be there, Ash," Terri nodded as she walked away. Ashley nodded as she followed her.  
  
"Look at this food, it's disgusting, Sean," Emma said as Sean sat down with his plate. Sean rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, I won't eat it," He said. Toby and J.T. began to eat.  
  
"Gross," Emma said under her breath. She shook the thought out of her head and turned to Sean with a smile.  
  
"So, can't wait for that party tonight," Emma grinned. Sean nodded.  
  
"Mhmm"  
  
"I just hope things won't get out of hand"  
  
"Mhmm"  
  
"Sean are you listening?"  
  
"Mhmm," Sean took his tray and headed over to the garbage can.  
  
Amya sat at the table alone. She stared at the white surface, quietly. She thought about Sean. How could she get him! Maybe he wasn't trying to avoid Emma; maybe he was trying to avoid her. She didn't know the story. She wanted Sean that's all the mattered. Suddenly a black shadow cascaded over her shoulder and slipped into the seat across from her.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Simpson kept me after class," Ashley said with a faint smile. Amya nodded. "Hey, are you okay?" Ashley asked. Amya still focused on the surface of the table.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Amya answered.  
  
"Okay, well maybe you could come over my house before we start the whole 'party' gig. Help decorate. Sean will be there," Ashley smiled. Amya looked up.  
  
"Sean AND Emma you mean?" Amya asked. Ashley shook her head.  
  
"Craig, Sean, Me and you," Ashley nodded on ever other name. Amya grinned.  
  
"I can get some extra time with him before Emma attacks," Amya laughed. Ashley giggled back. Sean coincidently walked past the two. "Sexay!" Amya half-yelled over to Sean. The two laughed harder as Sean turned around with a smile. He shook his head and continued to walk. Emma just watched, with a mean face, and a determined mind.  
  
"Emma!" Manny said sitting down next to Emma. Emma turned her angry face toward her. "Wow, don't bite me," Manny said.  
  
"I like Sean so much, and everyone tries to steal him away from me," Emma sighs.  
  
"By everyone, do you mean, Amya?" Manny asks. Emma nodded. Manny bit her lip. "I'll be right back," Manny said walking over to Sean, past Ashley and Amya. Manny tapped his shoulder, which made him turn to her.  
  
"Oh, hey Manny," Sean nodded.  
  
"Hi, um, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Sean nodded as she pulled him a couple feet away, so it was a bit more private.  
  
"What's up?" Sean asked.  
  
"Are you and Emma, like, still a couple?" Manny asked. Sean licked his chapped lips.  
  
"I guess," he answered.  
  
"You guess?" Manny said with attitude.  
  
"Manny, I know you're her friend but-"  
  
"Damn right I'm her friend"  
  
"But I can't pretend to like someone anymore"  
  
"Then stop dragging her along, tell her"  
  
"I don't want to hurt her"  
  
"How do you think she feels now? Sean, huh? You flirting with AMYA and looking at Emma like she's not there"  
  
"I know"  
  
"No you don't! You don't have a clue," Manny stepped a little closer to him. "Choose" 


	12. Almost Perfect

"So, over the weekend, be sure to rewrite this, okay?" Ms. Kwan said to Ashley after class. Ashley nodded as she took the paper and walked away. She turned to see Ellie.  
  
"So, are you still going to make that appearance?" Ashley asked with a smile.  
  
"I doubt it," Ellie nodded.  
  
"Ugh, Elle! Come on! It's not going to be all that crazy," Ashley shrugged.  
  
"No, just a whole bunch of peer-pressure which I really don't need," Ellie said.  
  
"You mean, the whole Marco thing?" Ashley said. Ellie looked at Ashley.  
  
"Maybe," Ellie said. "I'll call you later," Ellie said walking off. Ashley followed Ellie's trail out the door. Ashley looked up to find, Craig Sean and Amya standing there talking. Ashley smiled.  
  
"I have all the things at home, except food," Ashley chuckled.  
  
"A party with no food?" Craig sighed.  
  
"Calm down, calm down," Ashley grinned as she turned to Amya, " Amya and Sean can go get it while you and me set up at home," Ashley nodded. Amya looked at Sean, they both smiled. "C'mon Craig," Ashley said walking down the steps tugging on his arm.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Craig said following her. Amya waved.  
  
"Hey! We need money!" Amya yelled. Ashley rolled her eyes as she pulled out $10 dollar bill out her pocket.  
  
"Chips, pop, whatever!" Ashley said. Ashley caught up with Craig and laced her arm in his. Amya nodded as she looked up at Sean  
  
Sean stuck his hands in his pockets as the two walked down the street, kicking the rocks wherever he saw them. Amya casually looked over at his face, you could tell she made him nervous.  
  
"So, things working out with you and Emma okay?" Amya asked with interest.  
  
"Not so much," Sean replied.  
  
"Oh, how come?" Amya said asking for an explanation.  
  
"I don't know she's just, I don't know," Sean said revealing his left dimple. Amya smiled.  
  
"Don't be upset, I'm sure things will work out," Amya said in a lie. Sean looked up at her.  
  
"I don't want it to," Sean said stopping. Amya didn't smile neither did Sean. But they continued to walk, not knowing how the party would end.  
  
Ashley pulled out some chips, pop, candy and other goods from a cabinet.  
  
"Oh look, I forget I already had bought this, darn it," Ashley chuckled. Setting them up on the table Craig and herself set up. Craig laughed back sitting them up straight. Kate appeared through the kitchen lifting her purse on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be back home at 11:30, which means everyone leaves at 11:00 and the house should look half-way decent by the time I get back," Kate reminded her.  
  
"Yes, mom," Ashley rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jeff and I are going out to eat and then we'll find out what to do after that. Now, you behave yourself," Kate said walking out the door.  
  
"Moms," Ashley shook her head. She looked over at Craig.  
  
"So, what next?" Craig shrugged.  
  
"This looks horrible! Where are all the things that glow in the dark?" Toby said looking around.  
  
"I said you could stay, not became boss," Ashley looked at him.  
  
"Whatever, I won't be down here anyways, well most of the night," Toby nodded.  
  
"Toby, if you do anything and I mean ANYTHING to ruin this party I will ruin you, you have full responsibility for your little, friends, who attend. Which means they don't bring things that are ILLIGAL! Got it?" Ashley warned him.  
  
"Ash, don't act like you didn't do anything wrong like, I don't know, taking things that are ILLIGAL," Toby reminded her. Ashley made a face and narrowed her eyes to his. Toby walked up to his room.  
  
"Kill me," Ashley sighed. Craig laughed a little.  
  
"Were done, right?" Craig asked. Ashley looked around and nodded.  
  
"I think, OH MY GOSH! We need the black lights and we have to pick out the music," Ashley panicked. Craig laughed.  
  
"Calm down, party isn't for awhile," Craig reminded her.  
  
"You're right. I'll do the lighting you do the music," Ashley sighed. Craig nodded and headed to the stereo. He pulled out a case of CD's Ashley stored for ordering. He opened it up.  
  
"Just, pick out the ones you think people might like and put them in order, like when to play them and stuff," Ashley said over his shoulder.  
  
"Cool," Craig nodded. He pulled out a CD. He laughed at it. "How old is this? Is this like from the 19-"  
  
"Gross, I hate plain chips, I need spice," Amya said walking in with Sean as they debated about the chips. Ashley and Craig looked up at the two.  
  
"House looks great," Sean nodded observing.  
  
"What can I say? I'm very creative," Ashley smiled looking over at Craig. Sean closed the door behind him and looked at Amya as they began to laugh.  
  
"You two look awfully happy," Ashley watched.  
  
"Um, I'm kind of thirsty, I'm going to go get me some water," Amya said walking into the kitchen. Sean followed. Ashley looked back over at Craig.  
  
"You don't think," she whispered.  
  
"Nah"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ashley peered over at it.  
  
"They shouldn't be arriving this early," Ashley shrugged. Ashley walked over to it and opened the door.  
  
"Oh hi um-"  
  
"I need to talk to Craig, NOW"  
  
A/N: Oh, yeah! Cliffhanger. Anywho, who could it be? Let me just tell you know this will not be the first surprise. there is something in this story that will make your head spin! But you'll have to wait and see what that is. want a hint?  
  
IT HAS TO DO WITH ASHLEY.. WHAT SHE THOUGHT WAS A PHASE. 


	13. Ruins

A/N: I HATE THIS STORY LOL. I WROTE THIS WHEN I WASN'T THAT GREAT AT WRITING SO IF IT SOUNDS WEIRD AND IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF PLACE, SORRY. I SUCKED AT THIS POINT OF MY LIFE (  
  
Ashley looked over at Craig.  
  
"We're sort of busy. The party doesn't start until, well, later," Ashley said knowing she didn't set an exact time.  
  
"I'm not here for the party, I'm here for Craig," he demanded. Ashley looked over at Craig.  
  
"It's for you," she said stepping away. Craig looked at Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked. Jimmy entered the house and put Craig against the wall.  
  
"You think you're funny? Are you testing me?" Jimmy yelled. Ashley applied her hands on Jimmy's shoulders, trying to pull him away.  
  
"Jimmy!" she yelled. Craig tried to pull away. Craig dug his fingers into Jimmy's arms which Jimmy reacted to, letting Craig down. Jimmy hurried over and set his fist against Craig's face, slamming him to the floor. Craig looked up holding his wounded cheek. Ashley pushed Jimmy away.  
  
"Leave Jimmy! Leave now!" Ashley shouted. Now, Sean Amya and Toby were watching.  
  
"You guys, stop," Sean said a little calmer. Craig came to his feet still holding his face.  
  
"Ashley, your just as bad. I was right, you are a slut," Jimmy said beginning to walk away.  
  
"No she's not," Craig shouted. Craig went over and tried repeating what Jimmy did to him. But Jimmy didn't fall; he went to swing back but missed. Ashley stepped in. She pushed Craig aside and stood up to Jimmy.  
  
"I hate you, Jimmy! I hate you for everything you've done to me!" Ashley screamed.  
  
"Don't hate me because you're the one who's messed up," Jimmy yelled. Ashley let out an urge of anger and pushed Jimmy as hard as she could against the wall. As she stepped away, Jimmy pushed her down. She let out a sharp gasp as she landed on the ground. Craig looked at Ashley then Jimmy as he hurried out the door. Craig leaned down to Ashley, as did Amya. Toby slowly came down the steps. Sean looked up at him.  
  
"Go back up stairs," Sean said half-whispering. "She'll be okay"  
  
"How could he just say that," Ashley sobbed.  
  
"He's not worth it," Amya said rubbing her back.  
  
"It'll be okay Ash," Craig said to her. She nodded as she stood up.  
  
"He'll pay for it, I swear," she said calming down. "He'll never be able to gain me back, ever," Ashley announced. Sean took her by the arm.  
  
"Just, sit down, we'll tell everyone that the party is off," Sean said leading her to a stool.  
  
"No, I'm not canceling the party," Ashley said sounding a little less shaky.  
  
"What? You still want to?" Craig asked.  
  
"He's not going to ruin me anymore. I want to show him he doesn't faze me. That I can go on without him," Ashley looked up at Craig. Amya managed to smile.  
  
"That's my girl!" She said hugging her. Sean nodded.  
  
"How about we finish decorating?" Sean suggested. Craig nodded.  
  
"That would be great, I'll go get changed and get cleaned up," Ashley said walking up stairs.  
  
"That's a bad bruise," Amya said touching Craig's face. Craig made a noise in pain. "At least it will heal, no cuts. That bastard," Amya shook her head. "I'll get some ice for it," Amya said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Sean said.  
  
"Ashley," Craig nodded. "She's worth it though, she is everything I've hoped for"  
  
Ashley came down stairs. Her make-up was reapplied and she looked so great. She had a black halter top, over lapped with thick black lace and a black skirt that came down to her knees which was also under thick black lace. She let out a sigh.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked as she walked over to Craig, his right cheek covered with an ice pack.  
  
"Fine," he said smiling. "A little bruise," he said.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I should have-"  
  
"No, Ash, no. It's okay, it was worth it," Craig smiled as if he didn't care. She looked around.  
  
"You guys did great with the lighting," Ashley grinned.  
  
"I did great with the lighting, Sean ate the food," Amya chuckled. Ashley laughed back. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ashley's smile faded.  
  
"Maybe I should-" Sean started, Ashley cut in.  
  
"I'll get it," she said walking to the door. She opened it up to find Ellie and Marco.  
  
"I made it," Ellie grinned. Ashley smiled back.  
  
"At least it's you! Um, we haven't really started the music yet but we will," Ashley cautioned her. Ashley didn't want to bring anything up. Ellie nodded as her and Marco walked in. "Hey Marco," Ashley greeted. He nodded. Ashley ran to the stereo and started with the ordering Craig had put them in. She put in the first selection. It sounded good enough. She then, turned the music up louder, not enough to vibrate the house though.  
  
"Wow, It looks great," Ellie said looking around as she took a seat on the couch. Marco nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you should throw one like this," Marco suggested.  
  
"Marco, this is me you're talking to," Ellie said. Marco chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, forgot"  
  
Soon there were a lot of people coming in, but not to much, like Ashley planned. By now, the rest of Ashley's guests had arrived, but Toby's guests were late. Sean sat there with Amya and talked a lot. Flirted and stuff. Then, he finally got the courage.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Sean asked, forgetting about Emma. Amya grinned and nodded. Sean stood up after Amya did. She automatically started to dance. She then pulled him closer. He held onto her tiny waist as her hair shook everywhere. He looked into her eyes and she into his. They grinned as they continued to dance. The doorbell, only heard by Ashley and a few other people, rang. Ashley wiped her head from dancing and opened the door.  
  
"Manny........ Emma" 


	14. Truth Behind Love

Manny and Emma grinned. The two looked great, especially Emma. She had her hair down with glitter slid down it, almost like streaks. She didn't wear anything like Paige would though. It was more like, a girly girl outfit. Not a 'hot' look. She had shiny lips and glistening eye shadow. Ashley looked over at Sean who was SUPER close with Amya right about now.  
  
"HEY EMMA!" Ashley tried shouting so Sean could hear. Emma made a face and Sean still didn't hear. Ashley turned back to the two with a smile. "The guys are upstairs, so when you come in go STRAIGHT up stairs," Ashley said grinning. The two nodded.  
  
"Sean's here right?" Emma asked. Ashley shook her head.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"But I thought you just said they're upstairs?" Manny remembered.  
  
"I, uh, I meant, J.T. and Toby their upstairs, along with Kara," Ashley nodded.  
  
"You mean Kendra?" Emma corrected her.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Ashley said shoving them upstairs. Ashley closed the door and ran over to where Sean was dancing, but he wasn't there.  
  
"C'mon please! I need my lip gloss it's just up in the bathroom, right there!" Amya pointed up the stairs. Sean sighed. "I don't want to go alone, I think Ashley's brother likes me, I'll get captured or something," Amya chuckled. Sean smiled and shook his head. He gently pushed Amya up the stairs signaling he'll go with her. Ashley caught a glimpse of them a sharply gasped as she hurried through the crowd.  
  
"Toby, have you heard from Sean?" Emma disparately asked. Toby nodded.  
  
"He's down stairs," Toby said.  
  
"Ashley said he wasn't hear yet," Manny told them.  
  
"Through all that black make-up, who could see him?" J.T. chuckled.  
  
"Well he's down there," Kendra shrugged. "I seen him when I came in," she added. Emma nodded.  
  
"I'll go check," she said.  
  
"Here it is, duh," Amya said picking up her red lip-gloss. She grabbed Sean by the hand and led him out, just as Ashley stopped at the stairs. Out came Emma, out came Amya and Sean, and out came Ashley. They all stood there.  
  
"Deja-voo," Emma said looking at Amya and Sean holding hands. She ran down the stairs. Sean let out a sigh and broke from Amya's fingers. Amya looked over at Ashley.  
  
"Emma wait, please just-"  
  
"NO, Sean. No more!" Emma said. Sean could tell she wanted to cry, but it seemed she didn't want anyone to see. Sean ran after her as she started to open the door.  
  
"Nothing's going on, Em," Sean said calmly. Emma's eyes became a bit wet as she sucked it in.  
  
"Really? Are you sure? Because when I saw you two you were holding hands," Emma yelled. Now, the music had been turned down and everyone watching, it didn't matter to Sean or Emma. Amya stepped in after fleeing down the stairs.  
  
"It wasn't like that," Amya said half-yelling.  
  
"What was it like then?" Emma shouted. Everyone stayed quiet. They didn't know what to say. "Exactly," Emma said walking out. Sean let out a sigh and looked at Amya. Ellie stepped up.  
  
"What happened?" She asked half-whispering. Amya and Sean looked at her.  
  
"Let's continue on, turn on the music," Ashley announced. After the music was turned up, Ashley turned to Amya and Sean. "I think you two really need to sort things out," Ashley said walking into the crowd. Sean and Amya looked at each other. Amya started out the door and Sean followed.  
  
"Don't you do this too," Sean said. Amya turned to him.  
  
"Don't do what? Sean, I like you okay? A lot! But I can't take everything from you"  
  
"Emma and I were not working out"  
  
"It doesn't matter! How do you think she feels?"  
  
"I can't pretend anymore," Sean said. Amya let out a sigh as she walked over to him. She sat down on Ashley's cold steps as she could hear the faint sound of music. Sean bit his lip before he sat down next to her.  
  
"Do-do you remember when we use to chase down the ice cream trucks because they would never stop since we had the reputation of taking over an hour to choose?" Amya chuckled. Sean laughed back.  
  
"And when we use to steal other peoples candy on Halloween because we didn't feel like walking?" Sean chuckled.  
  
"We had some fun times," Amya nodded. Sean looked up at her revealing his dimples. Amya looked into his eyes. She couldn't breathe for a second. Not just because she was speechless, how much could you talk if you're kissing someone?  
  
"Come 'ere," Craig said pulling Ashley to him. She giggled as he sat his chin on her shoulder. Her hand slid through his hair as the stood there rocking back and forth.  
  
"The music rocks," Ashley commented.  
  
"You rock," Craig whispered. Ashley suddenly felt weird, a knot in her stomach. She managed a smile. Ashley let out a quick 'ah' as they fell back on the couch behind them. Ashley rolled over to where Craig was on the bottom and Ashley was on the top. Ashley looked at him closely. Craig quickly grasped the moment and kissed her. Ashley started in and they both fell into the moment. Craig held her face and Ashley let her hands again twist in his hair. She then pulled away and sat up as Craig legs pulled closer to him, he too sat up. "S-sorry," Craig swallowed.  
  
"No, it's okay," Ashley let out a smirk.  
  
"You okay?" Craig asked. Ashley nodded. Then, she turned to Craig. His hair brushed against his face. His eyes bright with excitement that soon faded. Ashley tried to let out the words. she couldn't. She let out a sigh and walked off. Craig was left confused and almost mad.  
  
Sean and Amya walked through the door. They saw Ashley flea up the stairs almost stomping. Amya turned to Sean, then at the party.  
  
"Sean, I'm gonna go see what's up with Ashley, okay?" Amya said. Sean nodded and Amya trailed up the stairs. "Ash?" Amya called. She didn't get an answer. "Hello?" Amya said. She then heard sobbing from the door next to Toby's. Amya knocked on the door the sounds released from. "Ashley?" Amya said knocking.  
  
"Please go away," Ashley called. Amya ignored her request and opened the door to find Ashley. Her head hanging down and each hand tangled in each other. Amya cautiously walked over to her and sat next to her. Amya heard Ashley suck in her tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amya asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ashley mumbled.  
  
"C'mon Ash, is it Jimmy?" Amya suggested.  
  
"No, it's not," Ashley's voice trailed off.  
  
"Then what?" Amya asked.  
  
"I thought I liked Craig, I mean, REALLY like him, but I don't, gosh I am such a hag," Ashley sniffled. Amya chuckled and put her arm around Ashley. Ashley's head shot up sitting her eyes on Amya's.  
  
"No you're not, just because you don't like him doesn't mean you won't be friends," Amya smiled, "or maybe you should give it time," Amya suggested. Ashley nodded. Amya nodded back as she stood up. "Please, don't hurt him," Amya said walking out the door. Amya walked down the stairs. The majority of the people were gone. Maybe there were 4-5 people were still there. The music was faint now and everyone was chatting. Sean caught a glimpse of Amya and jogged over to her.  
  
"So?" Sean asked. Amya managed to smile.  
  
"She's a bit upset," Amya said walking past Sean.  
  
"She'll be okay though, right?" Sean asked. Amya nodded turning to him. She walked closer.  
  
"I hope Emma's okay," Amya bit her lip.  
  
"Why are you so concerned?"  
  
"I know how it feels to be hurt. I know I didn't like her anyway but still I know how she feels," Amya said almost looking as if she would cry. Sean hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll never happen again promise," Sean whispered holding her close.  
  
"Sean, I love you," she whispered having his neck warmed.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Ashley sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the plain wood floor. She knew she didn't want to hurt Craig but how could she tell him? How could she tell anybody? How could she admit wanting to be with no one, but Amya Lilac.  
  
THE END-  
  
Yep. You guessed it, there will be a sequel but it has ended for now... I LOVE TO KEEP YOU GUESSING!  
  
X ELLE 


End file.
